The Runaway
by yukiandkyo
Summary: Danny runs away when he first gets his ghost powers. He and Vlad have never met. But Vlad finds Danny lurking around in the forest around his castle. When he happens to observe the boys struggles with his powers, he decides to help Danny.


So I sort of adopted this so the original idea is not mine. **Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom the original owner does. On with the story.

"Sam I'm not sure this is such a great idea." I said, a little nervous about what she was trying to get me to do. "I'm sure its fine Danny, after all what's the worst that could happen, the ghost portal activates?" "I guess but I'm still not sure," "Oh just get in there," She said shoving me inside, I reached out for something to stop my fall and my hand pushed a button and there was a great big flash. I felt a large jolt of electricity and I fell onto the lab floor, unconscious.

When I first woke up I sat up and rubbed my head. I stood up and stumbled over to the sink to steady myself. After a while I looked up and gasped, my usually ebony black hair was snow white and my light blue eyes were glowing green eyes. "What's happening? What happened to me?" I asked myself, completely confused. When my parents came down I was glad to see them, "Mom, dad can you please help me?" They took one look at me then yelled "Ghost!" "What? Wait no!" I yelled as they grabbed one of their many ghost fighting weapons. This couldn't be happening, unless... "Drink anti-ghost tonic" My dad yelled, I turned to run and thought, "Wait I'm a ghost, can't I go through walls?" I turned to the closest wall and jumped. My head met with solid concrete, throwing me back on the floor, "Ah, how do I do this? Think invisible,think invisible" I thought to myself and was able to go through the wall.I jumped up and thought of flying. I hovered in the air, then turned in a random direction and flew off, I couldn't return home, I didn't even know if I could control the power. It wasn't safe to stay home so I needed to run away so they can't find me. As far as I could remember I had no other place to go but oh well I'm sure I'll find somewhere to go.

I flew all night but I couldn't find anywhere to stay. I ended up in the forest somewhere in Wisconsin, never was good at geography. I was exhausted and floated down, changing back to my human form, I layed on the floor for a moment for a rest then sat up. It was getting really dark and it was really dangerous when it got dark in the forest. I tried to change but wasn't able to, I guess I was too exhausted. I had to find some sort of shelter or have to fend off wild animals which even with my ghost power, which I couldn't control, wouldn't be very helpful, probably make them more pissed then scared. I stumbled around and found a cabin. What the heck is a cabin doing out here? Wait, I think I know this cabin, me, mom, dad, and Jazz come here every summer. I looked around and found the rock that the key to the cabin was hidden under, it was a bit hard to miss, my dad made an artificial rock with the word 'Fenton' on it. I got the key and unlocked the door, letting myself in. I looked around and it seemed to be empty so I walked around.  
>I looked around and found the room I usually stay in. I settled in and looked around, I remembered dad saying he left some money for something. I found it on the counter and wondered why he would leave $40 in a cabin. I found some cereal in the cabinets and ate some while wandering around. I went outside and grabbed some firewood and using the matches in the drawer started a fire in the fireplace. I rested and according to the clock on the wall I went to sleep around 11.<br>When I woke up I knew I had to leave. I forget that when we're not using the cabin other people were. I heard voices outside in the front and made the bed quickly and quietly then snuck out the back. I wandered around the forest completely lost with no direction whatsoever. I tried to change ghost and flew for a little until without knowing it changed back and started to plummet to the ground. I willed myself to change back and before hitting the floor changed back and went intangible through the ground. I came back up and leaned against the tree, still getting over the shock of me almost dying. I looked around and found myself in a clearing. It wasn't getting any lighter and now I have to find another place to stay, but I'm getting too tired. Before I fell asleep I changed back to my human form and caught a glimpse of a man watching me.

So this is my first chapter to The Runaway, one of the many plots available for adoption. I had my friends help with some of this but the Fenton Rock was my idea, Jack does seem dumb enough to do something like that though right? Reviews are very much appreciated and motivate me to publish the next chapter quicker, good-bye for now from me and my kitty cat Jersey. 


End file.
